Clone Captain Link
by EvenstarWarrior
Summary: This is a dream I had and I turned it into a story. This is almost exactly what happened. Jarod and Heath are looking for Nick and some how Clone Captain Link gets there along with other evil clones and a strange cowboy looking guy. WARNING MAY BE CONFUSING.


**Although I don't think this is a cross-over I have to put it as one 'cause there's several diffrent things in this. :D Hop you enjoy it.**

* * *

The others had all ready rode off to there assigned look out posts. Only Heath and Jerrod remained. They dismounted from their horses, with the river behind them, there was only one way to go.

" Well, I guess we had better go and check the old Blakewater house." Jerrod says clasping his hands together.

" Yeah, I guess we better start." Heath says nonchalantly. They leave their horses ground-tied and began hiking through the forest. After only a few minutes of walking they came across a clearing. Apparently the forest they went through was nothing more than an outcropping of the larger woods. It opened up revealing the river and in the opposite direction, the ground sloped gently upward, from the side and formed a small plateau before it disappeared into the woods. Before the two men could take another step, a fat man with thinning hair and the most expensive cowboy hat stood on the plateau. He had round belly that folded over an over sized belt buckle. He held a rifle aimed at them.

" Hold it right there." He said, " Who are you and what do you want?" he asked gruffly.

" I'm Jerrod Barkely, and this is my brother Heath. We're here to check on the old Blackewater house." He said looking up that the man. He heard the click of a gun, and looked over at Heath, who was looking very intimating, and holding a rifle at hip level in his right hand. He had it pointed at the new comer. " Now, Sir, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement and that there doesn't need to be any shouting involved. Neither of them moved. Jerrod continued to try and talk sense into them.

* * *

There was an explosion, and thick gray smoke rose to the air. The large energy bunkers that were arranged in neat and orderly rows were on fire. Thus, taking away even more of the Clones cover. The hold warehouse was a red-orange color that reminded him of sand and the noise of battle reminded him that he wasn't at a beach.

" The reactor's gonna blow! Get outa there!" a voice came over the com. Link didn't waist any time evacuating the warehouse. As toxic gasses and smoke filled the air, and explosions rocked the ground beneath his feet, he was glad to escape. He ran up a narrow stairway that would look like a hallway in our homes. It's peach colored walls didn't look as if they had just been through a fire fight and showed no score marks and damage of any kind. In a corner a pile of Clone helmets rested in a pile. He recognized a couple of them. One was Captain Rex's and One was Commander Cody's the rest were random shinnies that had left them there. He wondered why rex and Cody didn't have there helmet in the middle of a battle? Link coughed a little under his helmet. As Clones and Jedi rushed to get out of the situation. General Anakin Skywalker ran toward the battle, surprisingly not wearing a breathing masks, considering the toxic chemicals that had become airborne during the fight. Links helmet had cracked and wondered if he could use one the helmets that were absent of there owners. He stopped the General.

" Sir, can I use one of these." He asked pointing to the helmets. Anakin glanced at them.

" Sure, go ahead, I don't care." With that he sped down the five stairs and into the warehouse.

" Thank you sir." Link called after him, although it's not like he heard him. Link knelt down by the pile and began sifting through it. He finally got a perfectly new shiny helmet that probably belonged to one of the rookies. He put on, still coughing from the exposure to poisonous gasses. It looked incredibly ridiculous on him and didn't mach his tie-dye blue and green armor.

" Link! Come on, get down here!" a voice called form the recently evacuated room. Link came to attention.

"Link?" he said out loud, " Oh, that's me!" he said to himself. (No one else was around to hear.) Instead of running toward the voice he turned the opposite way and only took two steps until he ran into another peach colored wall. (If you would have turned left you have gone up five stairs and entered a living room. Which would look like something in our homes.) Instead of running into the wall, he ran through it. A portal of purple and white appeared right before he stepped into it and disappeared just has quickly.

It was only a moment that he was in the portal until he sudden appeared in the very middle of an extremely thick forest. An interesting looking floating, try-pod gun was in front of him. It had two long slender handles and the top was a smooth surface, rounded triangle. Link began running forward with the weird. Weapon trampling the undergrowth of the forest. Until abruptly it came to an end, and he was standing in a clearing. A river was on the right side and two men, one blond and looked ready to shoot the rifle that he had in hand and another older man with dark hair stood next to him talking peaceably with the third man who was standing on a small plateau like slope that sloped down toward the river. A young girl with another rifle had it cocked and raise aimed at the plump man. A group a blue armored clone troopers were next to him setting up a large evil looking gun. Link recognized what it was.

" Freeze!" he shouted. Every one looked at him. The blue clad troopers turned to look at him, then turned back to their work, and frantically tried to put the weapon together. _ I warned you_. Link said to himself. He gave off a rapid bursts of shots. But they didn't hit their mark. They hit the right lower portion of the gun and did little to no damage to the gun. It only sent sparks flying and made the evil troopers pause in their work for only a moment.

" That was a mess-up!" Link called to them.

* * *

**NOTE:** Things such as STAR WARS and names from THE BIG VALLEY t.v. show, and people from PHANTOM STALLION **DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I am not responsible for the creation of these things. They belong to the rightful owner. **


End file.
